nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sara
Question May I ask why did this page (And the other two bully) was ever created? They're just making a appear in flashback only and not to mention they don't even have a name. I think these page was didn't even need in this wiki. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 12:51, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :I asked the same question on Talk:Three Bullies. It seems that other Wikia projects support this kind of page creation for "yet unidentified characters", but we really don't. My first instinct would be to cut all four pages, but I hate deleting other people's work, so I put it up for discussion first. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:09, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Identity Where was it confirmed that Sara was the name of the ringleader bully? Karrin Blue (talk) 20:53, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :I also have a same question too when I saw this, but oh well it seem like it is her since someone brother have a red hair and he keep calling his sister as Sara in ep 5. -- GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 05:45, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::But it's still just conjecture/speculation, then, right? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:59, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes it is since Sara's Brother has red hair as well and mentioned her skull was crushed.--Vulture Droid (talk) 14:59, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I haven't actually seen the episode myself, but doesn't the glasses girl get slammed into the locker head-first, as well? Similarity of hair colors alone is a rather flimsy foundation for such conjecture. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:22, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, and we have no idea whether Sara's head was hit. The long-haired girl got her head kicked, and the glasses girl had her head smashed against the wall, so it could be reasonable to assume that one of them was Sara, but the ringleader's head may not have had any more damage than came from being dropped on the ground (since there was no blood around her head I doubt Rinne stomped on it, she could've just been stomping on her back or her arm again.) Plus, if this WAS Sara, then shouldn't the guy have brought up her broken arm before he brought up her nose? And the brother's hair looked much redder than the ringleader bullies, so I don't think we can go off hair color either. :::Karrin Blue (talk) 22:04, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: FYR, all of the questioned characters are shown in the cast without naming. The classmates are referred to as "classmates", while the brother and other gangsters are shown as "delinquents" (不良). Unless they are named canonically, I do not find any necessity of maintaining separate articles for them, especially for the arbitrary brother-sister relationship based on hair color. Totally a waste of time to analyze the injury details of minor characters in flashback. --Hades (talk) 05:14, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I have to agree with Hades here, too much conjecture, too little established notability. @Hades: Delete all four pages (including the brother)? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:05, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: Agree. Perhaps try to extract useful contents and put it in the respective episode's long summary. --Hades (talk) 17:47, November 2, 2016 (UTC)